This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Research funded by this award has shown that infusions into the central nucleus of the amygdala (CeA) of a calcitonin gene-related peptide (CGRP) receptor antagonist, or of oxytocin, augments short-duration conditioned fear responses. We predict that these same ligands will have opposite effects on longer-duration anxiety responses, and will soon evaluate that prediction. I have also found that infusions into the CeA of CGRP itself, of vasopressin, or of an oxytocin receptor antagonist each increase baseline startle. The effect of CGRP appears to be disrupted by systemic administration of a corticotropin releasing hormone (CRH) receptor antagonist. Other studies indicate that CGRP is also anxiogenic when infused into the bed nucleus of the stria terminalis.